


Builders

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: story_lottery, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka was building an igloo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Builders

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Avatar. I have missed writing you. (& I planned from the beginning of this round for "igloo" to be an Avatar prompt)

Sokka was almost done. He had been working all morning to get the snow packed _just right_ , and this time he thought he'd really gotten the shape of it down perfectly.

"What'cha doing, Sokka?" the most annoying voice in the whole wide world asked. Sokka twitched, but tried to maintain his calm (as all men should). He turned to look at his stupid baby sister, putting on a very intelligent tone of voice.

"I," he said self-importantly, "am making an igloo."

Katara stuck a finger in her mouth, the stupid baby. _Everybody_ knows your finger will freeze off when you take it out of your mouth later. And you can't _not_ take it out, or you'll never be able to eat again! Sokka couldn't think of a worse ordeal to suffer through.

"Why?" she asked around her finger. "Aren't the tents good anymore?"

"They are," Sokka said, "but we'll run out of skins to use for tents if we don't make igloos."

"Oh."

Sokka sighed; she was quiet. He went back to patting down the next layer of snow blocks.

"Can _I_ make an igloo?"

Sokka twitched. " _No_ , Katara, you can _not_ make an igloo."

"Why _not_?" She stomped her foot, and the snow around it trembled.

" _Because_ , it's a man's job."

"But I _want to_!" she insisted, stomping her foot again.

Sokka stood up. "Well that's just _too bad_ , Katara, 'cause I - huh?"

There was an igloo. Not a perfect one, the snow wasn't packed all that well, but it was complete, unlike Sokka's half-finished attempt. And Katara was gone.

"Hey, Sokka!" Sokka yelped; it was Dad.

"Hey, Dad," he said, hoping Dad wouldn't notice Sokka had lost Katara.

Dad looked at the igloos, and patted Sokka on the head. "Nice igloo, son," he said, and was off.

The igloo Sokka had been making collapsed inward. Sokka sighed. "Katara?"

"In _here_ ," said a quiet, angry voice from inside the other igloo. "And I'm not coming out until you apologize!"

Sokka sighed. She could be _so_ obnoxious. " _Fine_. I'm sorry I said you couldn't make an igloo. Okay?"

Katara popped out of her igloo, all smiles. "Okay!"

Sokka sighed again. Stupid little sisters.


End file.
